Disney Heroes Episode: Birth of the First Order
Disney Heroes Episode: Birth of the First Order Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, the Guardians of the Galaxy explain to Ann Possible & Tony Stark that Thanos has formed his Army called the First Order and plans to find the 6 Infinity Stones that got scattered after the battle back in June. At the same time, Thanos asks his Apprentice Kylo Ren to head for planet Jakku. The Episode Act 1 At the Avengers Tower on a warm October morning, the Guardians of the Galaxy find Ann Possible & Tony Stark including Pepper Potts-Stark so they can discuss about Thanos's plan to control the Universe. Gamora, Dr. Strange and Wong explain to the Avengers that Thanos can use the Infinity Gauntlet to battle anyone, but if he gets all 6 Stones and succeeds, he'll use his powers to erase half of all Life in the Universe. Ann plans to talk with her daughter Kim about training Joss to become Super Saiyan Blue right after returning from their Weekend vacation at an Earth-like tropical planet in the orbit of Jupiter. Act 2 The next morning at Disney Heroes HQ, Violet tells her Family that Pepper Potts has told Dr. Strange about Thanos and the plan of erasing half of all life in the Universe, plus she announced that she hates Superheroes & Renounced them. Then she heads to her bedroom getting ready for School. At the Meeting Room, Ann announced that she and her Family is taking a Weekend Vacation on Jupiter's Earth-like Tropical planet of Europa now that it's created Life by a Comet and Humans has built a Rebel Base. Then they are alerted that the large Imperial First Order Shuttle is about to attack Manhattan Island. Act 3 Later that night, a large Imperial First Order Shuttle arrives into Earth and as it appears above the Manhattan Island Skyline, Elastigirl & Iron Man move in for the attack. They managed to destroy all 6 Storm Troopers and crash-land the Shuttle into the beach near Coney Island. Back at Disney Heroes HQ, Anna asked Elsa about the Infinity Stones & learns of its power. Elsa explains that the 6 Infinity Stones can be protected from falling into the wrong hands and only a True Avenger can use it to destroy Thanos. But at the same time in the other side of the Milky Way Galaxy, a large Mega Star Destroyer called the 'Finalizer' is orbiting near planet Jakku and on the Control Room, a Sith Warrior named Kylo Ren tells Thanos & the Black Order Team to prepare the attack towards a large Village. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Avengers Tower, Ann Possible was exercising by Weight Lifting with a 15lb Dumbbell doing Curls when the Guardians of the Galaxy shows up) Ann Possible: 'Hello, Guardians. I was finishing up with my Weight Lifting Workout when you shown up' (She wipes the sweat from her forehead with a towel) Star-Lord: 'Well, I managed to travel without situations. But we need to talk with you, your daughter Kim and also your Family including Tony Stark' Gamora: 'The situation of what we're about to tell you is important' Rocket Raccoon: 'And unless you let us join the Avengers, we won't have a chance' Ann Possible: (She takes a sip of water from her Sports Bottle) 'I'll just call a few Allies here and we'll talk about this situation. But first....get me Tony Stark, his daughter Rachel, and his wife Pepper including her son Andrew' (At Central Park, Tony Stark & his wife Pepper heard the news that his daughter Rachel is 8 months pregnant and she plans to marry Andrew Potts (Pepper's son) ) Tony Stark: 'This is great, Pepper. I've been waiting for this moment to arrived....my daughter is getting married next week and she might give birth to a baby girl' Rachel Stark: 'Actually, Dad. I was planning to give her a name once she is born' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'If you wanted to have a grandkid, you wouldn't have let Rachel done that' Andrew Potts: 'Mom, she invented something for herself. It's called Iron Rescue 2.0, it's for the Team when a new enemy attack us' Tony Stark: 'I also built the Mark 50 suit, it's Nanotech...just in case a monster appears from the closet. And I promise you this, no more surprises' Dr. Strange: (He appears with Bruce Banner by creating a portal) 'Tony Stark, Rachel Stark, Andrew Potts and Pepper Potts-Stark, we need your help' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'What seems to be the situation?' Bruce Banner: 'There's a new enemy who is planning to attack Earth, and he's responsible for sending Loki & his army to attack Manhattan Island back in March' Tony Stark: 'Let's hope it's a small threat by a new enemy' Dr. Strange: 'The fate of the Universe is at stake' Ann Possible: 'So what is the worst fear you're worried about?' Gamora: 'The entire time I knew master Thanos, he only ever had one goal...to help the First Order wipe out half the Universe. If he gets all 6 Infinity Stones for his Gauntlet, he can use his powers with the snap of his fingers... (She snaps her finger) just like that.' Kim Possible: 'Awkward' Tony Stark: 'Tell me his name again' Gamora: 'Thanos. He's my father and he took me in when I was a child' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'That is so not normal' Rachel Stark: 'Could you tell us on how the 6 Infinity Stones is created' Wong: 'In the dawn of the normal Universe, there was nothing. Then...Boom. The Big Bang sends 6 elemental Crystal Stones across the 4 corners of the entire universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.' Dr. Strange: 'Space, Reality, Power, Soul, Mind...and Time' (He reveals the Time Stone to them) Elastigirl: 'I've never seen that kind of power of the Infinity Stone can do' Ann Possible: 'So let me get this straight...you want the Disney Heroes and Avengers including me & my daughter to save the Universe from Thanos and his small Army the Imperial First Order?' Star-Lord: 'We're asking you to team up with us, but it still won't be enough. We're gonna need all the help we can ever get, if you're going to have any chance of winning this new War.' Bruce Banner: 'Thanos is coming to attack Earth in a couple of days. Right now, he has found the Power Stone that makes him powerful and if he gets all 6 Stones, half of Mankind in the Universe is finished' Wong: 'Right now, Dr. Strange has the Time Stone with him after he found it near the outskirts of Mount Everest' Ann Possible: 'A couple of months ago, Thanos sent Loki to attack New York City against us and the Avengers. But that was prelude to the upcoming Endgame' Tony Stark: 'Vision has found the Mind Stone and placed it on his forehead. So what if we hide the Time Stone from Thanos?' Dr. Strange: 'No can do. We swore to protect it from falling into the wrong hands' Tony Stark: 'I swore off Dairy, then 'Ben & Jerry's' named a flavor after me' Dr. Strange: 'Stark Raving Hazelnuts' Tony Stark: 'It's not bad' Elastigirl: 'I also invented 'Violet's Vegetable Pizza', but it's Gluten-Free' Wong: 'Not to mention a 'Hunk-A-Hulk of Burning Fudge' also.' Kairi: 'And the 'Riku's Roast Beef Sandwich' that makes fans enjoy the Food Culture' (At the Disney Heroes Control Room, a meeting was held) Ann Possible: 'We have a new threat to face and it's like anything we ever faced......his name is Thanos. Right now, Negan and the 'Saviors' Team has formed an alliance with some remaining Imperial Storm Troopers forming a new army called the 'First Order'.' Aladdin: 'So you want to destroy Thanos's Team, the Black Order and stop him from getting the 6 Infinity Stones' Goku: 'He nearly succeeded once when he used an Army of Arcade Games to invade Earth' Tony Stark: 'That is why I'm sending a Rebel Commander named Poe Dameron and his droid BB-8 to planet Jakku so he can collect the information that will help us win the new War' Luke Skywalker: 'I will get the information by a new Army called the 'Resistance'. Now if you excuse me, I must depart for Jupiter's planet Europa' (Then he left) Spider-Man: 'Guys, we got a problem. The Imperial First Order Shuttle has entered Earth and it's about to attack Manhattan Island' Elastigirl: 'I'll handle the enemy while you plan to head for the Resistance Base' Iron Man: 'You're gonna need an extra hand' (Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack eat breakfast) Violet: 'Boys are jerks and Superheroes suck' Mr. Incredible: 'You'll get used to it, and besides, we have an advantage on taking on the Imperial First Order' (But when he closes the fridge door, he sees Violet angry) Violet: 'It was Pepper Potts! She told Dr. Strange about Thanos's plan to wipe out half of all life in the Universe!' (She walks upstairs) (Then Violet comes down with her Incredible Suit, and puts it in the Garbage Disposal) Violet: 'I hate Superheroes, and I Renounced them!' (She turns on the Garbage Disposal, but it didn't work. Then she uses her teeth to grind it) (Growls) (But it has no effect, then she throws it to the Fridge and went upstairs to get ready for School) Dash: 'Is she having Adolescence?' (At Disney Heroes HQ during nightfall, Anna asked Elsa about something important) Anna: 'Elsa, there's something I need to ask you' Elsa: 'Sure, Anna. You can tell me anything' Anna: 'What are the Infinity Stones?' Elsa: 'The Infinity Stones are a power of extraordinary energy and there are 6 of them. When you find all 6 and place it on a Infinity Gauntlet, then with a snap of your fingers... (She makes a finger snap) you can control the Universe' Anna: 'Since the Disney Heroes & Avengers know all 6 Stones, there's a small chance that Thanos might be looking for them' Elsa: 'That is why it must never fall into Thanos's hands, or he'll wipe out 50% of the population on Earth' Ann Possible: 'How about a relaxation in the Mud Bath, It'll cheer you up' Kim Possible: (She smiled) 'Great idea, Mom' (A Flashback shows Young Gamora wandering the wrecked area before the Black Order Team attacks some people) Thanos: 'What's wrong, little one?' Young Gamora: 'My mother is somewhere, do you know where she is?' Thanos: 'What's your name?' Young Gamora: 'Gamora' Thanos: 'You're quite the fighter, Gamora. I have something to show you' (He hands Gamora a small double-edge knife) Thanos: 'It's perfectly Balanced. As all things should be...Too much to one side, or the other' Joss Possible: 'If there's time for me, now that I got my Homework done...could you train me to become Super Saiyan Blue?' Ann Possible & Kim Possible: 'You want to train and become what?' Joss Possible: 'Super Saiyan Blue' Beerus: (Panics) 'What!? Are you kidding me? (Last Lines of the Episode) (At a Mega Star Destroyer called the 'Finalizer', a Unown warrior appears to be Kylo Ren) Thanos: 'So...Kylo Ren. We have a mission for you' Kylo Ren: 'It is time...set your course for planet Jakku, and prepare my Imperial Shuttle' Gallery Ann Possible and her daughter Kim learns about Thanos's plan to get all 6 Infinity Stones.png|Ann Possible and Kim knows about Thanos's plan Violet tries to dispose her Incredibles suit, but no effect.png|Violet tries to dispose her Incredibles costume in the Trash grinder, but no effect Tony Stark knows on what Thanos can plan to control the Universe.png|Tony Stark and his wife Pepper knows about Thanos by the Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Sports Category:Space Travel Category:Teamwork